dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady/Outfits
Lady appears throughout the series and it's subsequent ones has a medium-neck bob blonde hair and green eyes. Dance Dance Revolution-DanceDanceRevolution X Lady wears a black tank top, purple and black pinstripped pants with a white belt to her waist and white shoes. In Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix, her appearance has minor changes due to change of different animation graphics as the straps of her tank top is similar to a spaghetti strap but maintains her pants and shoes from her original outfit. She is also playable in the arcade version of DDR X. Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX-Dance Dance Revolution Party Collection Lady's blonde hair is cut short and was dyed in pink. She was later seen wearing a cyan sleeveless midriff, red and orange checkered pants with a white belt to her waist and brown shoes. In Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX opening and the Xbox cover of Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix up to Ultramix 3, her pink hair is red and her checkered pants is now fully red. Dance Dance Revolution FESTIVAL-Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2/STRIKE! Lady's blonde hair is back into medium-neck bob and her outfit changes in her previous appearance, From DDR FESTIVAL up to EXTREME 2/STRIKE! She now wears a black cowboy vest with a white long sleeve button shirt underneath, red denim short shorts with a black belt to her waist, and brown cowboy boots, She also wears a brown cowboy hat on her head. Her second outfit is a green spaghetti strapped tank top, black denim pants with red cross belts on her waist and white sneakers. Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 2 Lady now wears a red bikini top, white pants with straps in each side of her hip to keep themselves attached and white shoes. Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 3 Lady's blonde hair is cut shorter and her eyes are now blue instead of green. She maintains her red bikini top from her primary outfit in Ultramix 2 and she wears a red denim pants and red sandals. She also has pink nail polish on her finger and toenails. Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4 Lady's blonde hair is medium-neck bob again and has drastic changes on both her appearance and outfits since Ultramix 2. Her primary appearance in Ultramix 4 is a blue and black sport bra with white star designs on the front and black straps in each side of her sports bra to keep themselves attached and another black straps at the center of her back at her sports bra, white and red pants with black lining straps in each side of her pants and white sneakers. The color of her outfit resembles a United States flag and her outfit is similar to Madonna's animated appearance during her "Music" music video. Lady has three outfits when she was chosen. Her second outfit is red sport bra with straps in each side of her bra to keep themselves attached, red pants with white linings and a matching red belt to her waist and red and black sneakers. Her third outfit is a blue tank top with white flowery design on both of her chest, matching blue denim pants with a brown belt to her waist and white and black sneakers. Her shoulder bob blonde hair is dyed into light auburn. Her fourth and last outfit is a strapless black bustier top with matching black belts at the center of her corset, black pants with a matching belt straps in each side of her thigh and a matching black belt to her waist and gray sneakers. She also wears a matching black gloves and her hair is pale blonde. Dance Dance Revolution UNIVERSE Lady's hair is back into short hair and the color of her hair is now deeper blonde. Her primary outfit is a sleeveless pink mini dress which shows her cleavage and silver white warrior heels. She also wears a black bracelet on her left wrist. Her second outfit is a black short leather jacket with a black bikini top underneath, very black short shorts with mesh stockings underneath and black high heels. This outfit carries over to Legna in Dance Dance Revolution UNIVERSE 2 and UNIVERSE 3. Her third outfit is an ultramarine blue short mini qipao dress which also shows her cleavage with golden designs, white thigh-high socks and black high heels. Her short hair is tied in two unadorned ox-horns. Her fourth and last outfit is a yellow catsuit with a black collar and black folden sleeves and yellow leather shoes. Category:Outfits